Birthday sex
by Kaynahugs
Summary: Toushiro's birthday gets ever closer and his boyfriend, Hyorinmaru, has no idea what to get him. No Shota! AU, Lemon, HyorinmaruXToushiro


A/N: Lame title I know, but I didn't know what to name it.

Disclaimer: If only, if only, you were miiiiiiiiinnnnneeeee~!

Pairings: HyorinmaruXToushiro and bunches of side pairings.

Warnings: Man smex, cussing, blowjob, and maybe some OOCness.

The german means;  
>Geldstrafe:Fine<br>Arschloch:Asshole

I used google translate.

* * *

><p>Birthday sex<p>

Mothers and children bustled by him in the congested mall as he and his brother sat on one of the wooden benches that lined the walls. Some fathers led their children to the middle of the mall where an old man dressed as Santa sat on a throne like chair, waiting to convince the innocent eyes and faces that Santa was real and in their town this very minute.

Hyorinmaru was there with his brother, Grimmjow looking for a birthday present for his lover. However, Toushiro was hard to shop for and the fashion major had no idea what to get him. He glanced at the other, ignoring the blaring music blasting from the radiation green headphones situated on top of the younger's electric blue hair as he played some stupid videogame on his IPhone. He rolled his eyes when he couldn't help but to notice how _flamboyant _his brother had dressed today. With purple converse, black skinny jeans, and a tight navy shirt with fishnet sleeves he was the typical stereotype for a gay man. Not to mention the tattoos his brother had on the corner of his eyes and his multiple ear piercings.

For God's sakes! Hyorinmaru's hip length blue-green hair, narrow elegant face, tall slender body, and his baby blue X shaped birth mark that crossed over his face, all made him look straight compared to Grimmjow. His sneakers made an annoying squeak when he leaned farther back on the bench and crossed his ankles. His head fell back hanging over the back of the bench, letting a few soft strands of hair spill behind him.

The only thing he could think of to get Toushiro was some kind of jewelry. He knew his boyfriend would look wonderful with some shining piece of metal on his body. Maybe something silver to bring out the dark blue flecks in his icy eyes, or to clash with his pure white hair. Something to make the healthy cream color of his skin more prominent or to make his long limbs seem even more graceful than they already were.

But that seemed girly and bullying had made Toushiro a bit touchy about his masculinity. Maybe Grimmjow would know something. Hyorinmaru snorted at that. From what he could tell, his brother didn't have a romantic bone in his body and the thought of him being able to give Hyorinmaru advice was laughable. But the bluenette was his last resort.

With this thought in mind, he turned his head to face his brother, but notices the black pirate skulls on the headphones.

"Are those Ulquiorra's headphones?" He asked, horrified.

You did NOT use Ulquiorra's headphones without suffering the wrath of hell's bats on your heals. The guy _would _murder you. Those things were his babies and like any good parent, he would go berserk if they suddenly went missing.

Somehow, Grimmjow heard him through the blaring headphones and nodded. Or maybe he was just bobbing his head to the music. Anyways Hyorinmaru asked his question.

"What do you think I should get Tou-chan for his birthday?"

Grimmjow glanced at him and a devilish grin crept onto his face before he said in a too loud voice, "Birthday sex."

Hyorinmaru spluttered.

"I can't give him that!" he exclaimed.

"Why not? That's all I get on my birthday. Sex, sex, kinky sex, and more sex." Grimmjow replied.

"Cause…cause…I just can't. It's not good enough to me." Hyorinmaru said.

"O.K. then, just get him jewelry or something. He'll love anything you get him. You're both saps like that."

Hyorinmaru came up short at that.

He sighed.

Guess it was jewelry then.

They ended up walking all around the mall looking for the small shop that his neighbor, Kisuke had recommended titled "Urahara's jewels". When they found it, its walls were a pristine white with showcases lined with red velvet. The cases were set up in a spiral with the cash registers on either side of the entrance. Sharply dressed workers walked back and forth greeting customers and helping them find what they needed with unhealthy zeal.

The two walked into the store, looking into the cases as they went, to see if anything caught their eye. The first case they came to contained earrings, and a lot of them. But most of them were golden or had such complicated patterns that they were hard to look at with out getting a headache. The next group of cases were necklaces and proved their luck no better. Nothing just rung right in Hyorinmaru's eyes.

By now they had brushed off several eager workers, in favor of looking for themselves. The next group was an assortment of bracelets that took up five large cases. When they came upon the third case, something caught the elders eye.

It was a small silver bracelet but the chain was long so it wrapped around a persons wrist three times. It was an interesting set up and it would look good on his lovers long limbs, but the chain was too simple. It was missing something.

It needed charms.

It was now that another employee approached them. "Can I help you, sir?" The young man asked, his voice deep and condescending.

Hyorinmaru looked up, surprised that such a deep voice came from such a feminine man. Or boy since the kid was so short. He had short black hair that curled near his cheekbones and his bangs were cropped in a diagonal line to show off a row of three, pink, diamond tattoos on his forehead. He was dressed just like all the other workers but his sleeves were too long and covered most of his hands. His nametag read "Luppi" and a slightly arrogant smirk was perched on his lips.

Hyorinmaru glanced back at the bracelet before saying, "Yeah, do you have anything like that," here he pointed to it, "but with charms?"

Luppi's eyes lit up and he said excitedly, "Yeah! Over here!"

Luppi waved them over to a case closer to the cash register and pulled out a foam foot before setting it on top of the glass. Hyorinmaru took one look at it and knew it was perfect.

"I'll take that one." He said to Luppi.

Days passed and soon it was the morning of December 20th, 2011.

Sunlight slipped through their blackout curtains and a beam of light passed over Hyorinmaru's eyes, illuminating his eyelids and waking him from his sleep. He cracked an eye open and was met with the sight of his lovers white hair and the feel of it tickling his nose.

The younger had a long leg thrown over Hyorinmaru's waist with his other stretched out to press against the others boxer clad legs. Toushiro had his hands balled into small fists and tucked under his chin as he pressed his head against the elder's bare chest. One of Hyorinmaru's arms were stretched out under his pillow and the back of his hand rubbed against the cool head board while his other arm was rapped around the others shoulders and unconsciously crushed the other to his torso. He loosened his hold on the other before slowly untangling their limbs so he could get up.

He glanced at the clock, which read 6:30 A.M. before going to the bathroom. The alarm would go off at 7:00 to tell Toushiro that he needed to get ready for his first class. It usually went off again at 7:30 to tell Hyorinmaru that it was time to get ready for his morning shift at "Shinigami sports bar" which turned into some kind of breakfast place in the mornings. After that He had classes and work at Yoruichi's bookstore between them. However, today he had requested a day off to prepare for the party.

He had been nervous when he asked Yoruichi, since she could be a bit intimidating at times, but she had just given him a feline grin and said, "Screw him good." Hyorinmaru had just blushed scarlet and raced to his next class.

He used the bathroom before going into their kitchen and making himself some applejacks cereal. Their apartment was fairly simple in its set up. When you entered the foyer, to your right would be the kitchen, too your left, the living room, and in front of you, the door to their bedroom.

The living room was open and spacious, with the TV. pressed against the wall beside the door and the couch and coffee table opposite of it. Behind the couch was a tall bookshelf filled with all sorts of trinkets, books, and even a few scrolls. To the right of the bookshelf was the door to their bedroom, and to the right of that, was a pair of sliding doors that hid two clunky old washer and dryers that shook violently when you used them.

The kitchen was shaped into a small square. The two sides of the square that weren't pressed against a wall was a counter that you could sit and eat at if you wanted and it formed an L shape with the shorter side of the counter facing the living room and leaving a small gap to get in and out of the area. The sides that pressed against a wall were made of the fridge, an oven, a sink, a dishwasher, and a bit of counter to put supplies on. The open space above and below were filled with cabinets and drawers.

He walked out of this area and into the living room to sit on the couch before chowing down. He was almost finished with the bowl when he heard shuffling from the bedroom doorway and looked behind him to see Toushiro.

He must have dragged their comforter off the bed with him because he had it wrapped around himself, covering his oversized t-shirt and watermelon sleeping pants. Toushiro padded across the room to the thermometer by the front door, his hair ruffled and his normal morning glare lighting up his blue eyes, before starting to jab at the buttons.

"Good morning birthday boy." Hyorinmaru said after he swallowed his mouthful.

"Do you realize how cold it is in here?" Toushiro replied over his shoulder.

In answer, Hyorinmaru put his feet on the coffee table to show off his bright yellow socks.

Toushiro knew that if his feet were warm so was the rest of him.

The younger glanced behind himself, saw the yellow abominations, and let out an exasperated sigh while rolling his eyes to the ceiling. He stopped messing with the buttons and padded over to the couch. By now, the other had finished his cereal and set it down on the table in front of him, so Toushiro was free to plop down beside him, wrap the comforter around them, and burrow down.

His legs were thrown over Hyorinmaru's lap with his head resting on the others shoulder. The greenette wrapped his arms around the other and Toushiro absentmindedly rubbed his hand up and down the others bicep, the friction warming the cold skin.

"Are you going to work today?" Hyorinmaru asked.

"Yeah, I'd feel lazy if I didn't." Toushiro replied.

Hyorinmaru sigh, faking disappointment. Good, he wouldn't have to worry about finding a new place for the party then.

"Why'd you ask?" The one in his lap said.

"I was wondering. It's your birthday after all, and most people take the day off if it lands on a week day." The elder replied. "But you're not normal are you?" He looked at Toushiro.

"Nope." And with this, the other dived for his lovers face, giving him a long kiss. His hand rose from its place on the now warm arm and buried itself in Hyorinmaru's long hair before fisting, holding his head still.

But there was no resistance. Only eager acceptance as the younger's lips were parted and his mouth invaded. Their eyes closed and they kissed until they ran out of breath and had to pull away.

"Where did that come from?" Whispered Hyorinmaru with a small smile on his face as he touched their foreheads together.

"Early birthday present." Toushiro whispered back.

They sat staring into each other's eyes. Then the alarm went off and the moment died. Toushiro got up and got dressed while Hyorinmaru put his dish in the sink and turned the alarm off. Soon Toushiro was giving him a goodbye kiss and closing the door behind him. From their window, Hyorinmaru watched him rush down the street, the ends of the plaid scarf he used to cover his mouth flying behind him.

Then he got to work.

He dashed to his closet and started to get dressed, going over all he needed to do in his head. His father, Gin was bringing mother, Rangiku while Ichigo brought his father, Isshin, brother, Kon and sisters, Yuzu and Karin. Orihime was coming along with her girlfriend, Rukia to bring over her…interesting supplies to cook the bit of party food that they hadn't prepared the night before.

Uryuu and Chad were coming over with the decorations Hyorinmaru had asked them to hide for the party. Grimmjow was going to come also, probably because his boyfriend was going to force him to. On the other hand, maybe it was to tease Toushiro. Meh, either way the annoying bastard was coming. Toushiro's older sister, Hinamori was probably going to come with her boyfriend, Kira. He didn't think Yoruichi's would be able to come. She would probably be too busy fucking Soi Fon senseless to worry about how good the chicken would be.

He snorted at that, while pulling a dark blue shirt over his head. Damn stereotypes and their truth. That woman loved herself some chicken. It only helped that her lover apparently tasted like it too. (Drunken nights, drunken nights.)

There were also the rest of the people from the restaurant. Renji was going to drag his boyfriend, Byakuya, who just happened to be Rukia's big brother, over. Hyorinmaru's sparing buddy, Ikkaku was going to come with his more or less prissy boyfriend, Yumichika. Old man Yamamoto would come over for a minute along with Jyuushiro and Shunsui to congratulate their little Shiro-chan on reaching 19-years old before going back to work. Zaraki was going to bring his pink haired daughter, Yachiru mostly to clear out the cupcakes. He was planning to have them pile the presents on the counter and his neighbor, Kisuke had lent him a few fold out chairs which he was going to line the walls with.

When he was dressed, he went out of the room and turned to the bookshelf. He reached a slender arm up to the top shelf and pulled down a thick medical book that they never used. He opened it and pulled a thin, black, square box from the hollowed out pages. He had never gotten to wrap it and so he got to work on doing that while he waited for the first people to arrive.

Orihime and Rukia arrived first with the cooking supplies they needed and they started to set it up on the counters while Hyorinmaru finished wrapping up his gift and put the scraps away. Hyorinmaru was telling them where to stack the presents when his exuberant parents busted through his door and screamed in chorus, "We're home!"

He face palmed while Rukia laughed her ass off. He dreaded the minute they met Ichigo's father.

His mother started right on the cupcakes while his father crashed out on the couch. Hyorinmaru and the girls started setting up the chairs and soon Uryuu was there with his tall lover, both of their arms laden with boxes full of white and blue streamers and hanging snowflakes. Orihime let them in and she and Rukia sat on the couch with his father while he and Chad started on the streamers, pinning them to the ceiling and using their height difference to get the job done faster. Uryuu brought in the presents and put them in the pile before pulling up a chair to wait for Ichigo's family.

The mentioned arrived about 40 minutes later, but with a new guest. The new guest was a boy the same age as Ichigo. He had pale skin, snow-white hair, and the most bizarre gold on black eyes that twinkled when he smiled a cheshire cat grin.

His introduction to Ichigo's friend was…peculiar. To say the least.

Hyorinmaru and Chad had been starting on the snowflakes in the living room while Gin and the others sat around the was being annoying, laughing his prretty white head off at the recorded America's funniest Home Videos, making the people around him a bit nervous with the insane quality it held. Hyorinmaru and his mother were used to this kind of behavior but the others were not, so in an effort to make his father calm down he asked his father, "You know you could be helping us right now?"

Gin just turned his reptilian smile on full blast and said, "Nah, I'm fine right here."

Hyorinmaru sighed, rolled his eyes and got back to work. As an after thought he told his father, "I've fucked Toushiro on that couch."

Gin jumped from the couch as if burned and stood there for a moment staring at his son who gave him a blank stare before getting back to his task. Then he walked into the kitchen and sat on the part of the counter Rangiku hadn't used yet.

"There too."

This time Gin sat cross-legged on the floor space in front of the coffee table.

"Ah, Valentine's day sure was memorable."

His father jerked forward before turning to his son with an incredulous look on his face.

"Jesus Christ, son! Where haven't you fucked?"

Hyorinmaru gave his father a look and said with a straight face, "The whole apartment is christened, Father."

Gin hissed out a "Touché" before looking back at the TV. He had taught the bugger well, Gin thought with a bit of pride.

This was when Isshin entered with an opening line much like Gin and Rangiku's.

"Kurosaki is in the hou-!" However, he was cut off by a sharp hit to the back of his head. Even Kon got fed up with his fathers insane traits sometimes.

The man slumped against the wall with a comical wail and started to rub at his tender head. Then he was promptly run over by the rest of his family who came in like a row of ducklings, tallest to smallest, each laden with some kind of snack. Kon was gagging at the vegetable trays he held, Ichigo carried a box of donuts and a few bags of chips, Karin a pan of deep fried Oreos and Yuzu a tray of fruit and cheese dip. His kids took the food to the kitchen while an unknown male strolled through the front door carrying birthday bags before nudging the door closed with his foot.

He came in with his head down, concentrating on keeping his balance with all of the bags throwing his it out of whack. He stepped over a weeping Isshin and looked up before his body jerked back, startled at so many eyes that stared at him in wonder. His eyes widened into a starving kitten look and Hyorinmaru thought he heard Orihime coo at the innocent face. He was dressed normally with a zip up jacket, jeans, and boots, but that's where it stopped. His hair was the exact some shade of white as his skin and his eyes were golden with a black sclera. The most remarkable thing though was that he looked like Ichigo just with different coloring.

A shout came from the kitchen and everyone focused their eyes on Rangiku who had just smashed in Kon's face for making a grab for her breasts. Karin and Yuzu were giggling in the corner while Kon acted much like his father and wept on the floor while Ichigo walked out of the now crammed space rolling his eyes.

"Hey Babe," he said to the newcomer, "just put the presents on the counter with the other ones and I'll introduce you to everyone."

The pale guy scurried to do this before coming to a stop beside Ichigo who now stood in front of the television.

"O.K." Ichigo started, "This is Hyorinmaru, Chad, Uryuu, Rukia, Orihime, Gin, and Rangiku." He said while pointing to each person. "Now introduce yourself."

The other boy put a nervous look on his face and his eyes went even wider, before saying in a timid voice, "Hi, My name is Shirosaki Hichigo. I'm Ichigo's new boyfriend."

At this Ichigo let out a frustrated sigh, "How many times do I have to tell you? Act like you wanna, they've seen worst."

The others face was suddenly angry and his eyes narrowed at the people in the living room before he said, "Geldstrafe."

"Hello," his voice was heavily accented now and it contained a cocky tone that reminded Hyorinmaru uncannily of his brother, "My name is Shirosaki Hichigo, but every other night when I'm riding Ichigo's cock after he woke me for god knows what reason, he calls me "stallion". Which is backwards if you think about it. I am from Germany and speak German and Japanese fluently. Neither of my parents were albino and if you suggest that you might find yourself on the side of the road one day with an important organ missing. Same goes for if you call me Shiro-chan. Happy arschloch?" This last part he says to Ichigo who, by now, is blushing a brilliant red.

"Yeah." Ichigo muttered with a pout.

"Whatever. Got WiFi?" Hichigo said to Hyorinmaru.

Stunned Hyorinmaru answered, "We get some from the café across the street."

Then raucous laughter came from the door that no one had noticed open. Renji and Grimmjow stood there, clutching at their sides with the hilarity of the situation and their boyfriends just hung behind them, blank faced as ever with tight grips on their birthday bags. Ulquiorra was first to push past his howling boyfriend and set the gifts on the table, followed closely by Byakuya.

Grimmjow was on his knees now and Renji was well on his way but no one paid it mind since their laughter had infected the rest in the room making a boisterous roar rise in it like a tide.

It soon calmed down and Grimmjow said to Hichigo, "That was perfect! You and I are going to get along real good."

And then it went back to how it was before. Yuzu and Rangiku finished their tower of cupcakes while Chad put up the last snowflake. When everything was done, Hyorinmaru backed up to his bedroom door to take it all in.

Renji and Byakuya sat at the counter, Renji laughing with Ichigo and Hichigo over the counter while Byakuya was turned around and having a small conversation with Rukia and Orihime. In the kitchen, Rangiku and Yuzu stood much like him but in front of the fridge, admiring their tower.

This was when he took the time to really look at the marvel. The tower had six shelves to put cupcakes on, was shaped like a cone, and from what he could see held about 50 cupcakes. The cupcakes themselves were delicious to look at. With a soft blue cup that let you see the vanilla cake inside and blue and white swirl for the icing, but alone that wasn't what made them look good. It was mainly the sprinkles and designs the cooks had put on them. Most where plain with regular white sprinkles but others had snowflake sprinkles or sprinkles shaped like snowmen. Then there were the ones that had a Snowflake iced into the swirl or maybe some polka dots or zigzag stripes. All in all, the display was full of variety that made you want to pick favorites.

Then Kon tried to finger off some icing and Karin absent-mindedly smacked the back of his head.

Hyorinmaru's gaze continued around the room. Gin was still on the couch but he had been pushed to the side of it while Grimmjow and Ulquiorra took up a most of the middle. Chad sat of to the side in a fold out chair with Uryuu sitting close while they talked in low voices to each other keeping look out at the window, watching for any more visitors. Isshin sat in a chair beside the foyer, probably waiting to ambush who ever walked into the door next.

Knowing where everyone was left Hyorinmaru to take in his other decorations. The streamers hung in organized blue and white rows, draping down over the multiple heads with a soft flutter. The delicate looking snowflakes hung a bit lower than the streamers and twirled slowly as if they were real. He and Chad did a good job, he thought to himself.

There was a knock on the door and Isshin opened it swiftly and jumped on a surprised Kira, who fall back onto an equally surprised Hinamori. Then he jumped off the slightly traumatized blond and ran to hide behind Kon while screaming, "The hug monster strikes again!"

Hinamori recovered first, and putting on a small smile, she pulled her boyfriend to his feet. "We're here. When does Toushiro get here?"

Hyorinmaru walked forward, snatched the remote from his father's hand, and clicked the guide for to the TV on, looking for the clock he knew would be near the corner of the screen. The blue numbers read 2:30 P.M. and he said, "Um, in about half an hour."

Hinamori nodded and took her presents to the pile and everyone started to converse with each other. Time passed and suddenly Uryuu was yelling, "He's coming!"

"Everyone hide!" Kon said.

The most energetic of his friends dived for a hiding spot but the more quiet ones like Byakuya and Ulquiorra took their time to get into position. Hyorinmaru took a position by the door and turned the lights off. Everyone crouched like that for about a minute, before soft footsteps could be heard from the stairs out side. They approached the door and the jingling of Toushiro's keys could be heard before the door flew open and Toushiro stepped into the dark room.

Hyorinmaru flipped the light switch.

"Surprise!" Everyone suddenly shouted as they stood up, some louder than others.

"Holy shit!" Toushiro screamed, sailing a foot into the air.

Most started to laugh while Hyorinmaru tugged his boyfriend into the room with a chuckle. Toushiro looked at everyone with his mouth gaping and his eyes wide.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Your surprise party." Hyorinmaru whispered into his ear, while he took the others scarf off. His hands raised to the others slim shoulders and gave a slight push.

"Now have fun with your guests." He said.

The party went by smoothly with no real problems. Ikkaku and Yumichika arrived a few minutes after Toushiro and jumped right into the fun. By the time Zaraki and his daughter were walking through the door the donuts were gone and everyone was devouring the chips and Yuzu's homemade dip.

When Yachiru made a grab for a cupcake Hyorinmaru decided that it was time to light some candles. He went into the kitchen, pulled out the multi-colored sticks of wax from a drawer, and started to stick them into a row of cupcakes.

"Mother, could you tell everyone to shut up? It's time for the song." He asked her.

She nodded before screaming, "Yoo-hoo! Who wants a strip tease?"

The room went deathly silent.

"Time for the birthday song." Hyorinmaru called out.

A murmur of O.K went around the room and Hichigo nudged Toushiro in beside Hyorinmaru, while the art major lit the 19 candles. Hyorinmaru threw his boyfriend a grin before turning around and holding three fingers up.

"On 1,"1 finger down.

"2-,"2 fingers down.

"3-,"3 fingers down.

"Happy birth day to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Toushiro! Happy birthday to you!"

"Make a wish." Hyorinmaru whispered to his snowy haired love.

Seconds slowed like it only does at times like this and Toushiro gave those gray eyes a smoldering, lustful look uncharacteristic of his icy eyes and blew out all 19 candles, never breaking that contact. Everyone clapped and the contact broke.

"Now open your presents!" Renji called out.

Toushiro's eyes lit up.

"Sure." He said.

He made his way out of the kitchen and went around the counter to the pile of presents. Kon hopped off his stool and gave it to Toushiro. Everyone crowded around the 19-year old and watched him grab a random neon green bag. He read the tag out as Rukia and Orihime's gift before reaching inside and pulling out a pillow.

A watermelon pillow to be exact. Toushiro's eyebrow ticked and he glared at Rukia who gave him a friendly smile.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" He asked her. She just snickered.

He put that gift to the side with a shake of his head and grabbed another one from the Kurosaki family. In the bag was a gift from each person in the family. Yuzu and Karin had nit him a new scarf and hat, Ichigo gave him a 10-dollar ITunes card, and Isshin pulled out 5 dollars when Toushiro had emptied the bag and set it on the floor.

The next gift was from Ikkaku and Yumichika and it was a set of shot glasses from the antique shop down the street. There was also a card in the package. Everyone gave a small chuckle when they read the card. It said, "I've found the fountain of youth. It is also the fountain of HAPPINESS, FORGETFULLNES, and the fountain that makes UGLY people ATTRACTIVE. Cheers to you on your birthday."

Toushiro just laughed and moved on.

Next was a small box from Kon. Hyorinmaru glanced warily at the grinning orange head before watching his lover unwrap the present. He only had half of the paper off before his eyes widened and his face went red. He suddenly tossed the present at Kon's head.

"You bastard!" He said, ignoring the howling twin. The other just tore off the rest of the paper before holding it up for everyone to see. The box was small and simply titled "Butt plug". Now Hyorinmaru was blushing too. Kon sat the gift down on the counter before Grimmjow suddenly said "Mine! Mine! Open mine!"

Toushiro searched for Grimmjow and when he found it, he tentatively ripped the paper from it. Turns out Grimmjow had gotten them glow in the dark anal beads. Hyorinmaru groaned. That was just like the asshole.

Toushiro opened the gift from Gin and Rangiku before giving a defeated sigh. He handed this gift to Hyorinmaru who set it to the side when he saw the label "Glitter lube" on the tall bottle with a whine of "Daaaaaad."

"It was your mother's idea!" Gin said. Rangiku smacked his leg.

"Tattle tale." She called him with a pout.

The next gift was from Uryuu and Chad and since both of them new of the others penchant for chocolate they had gotten him an assortment of chocolate things. They gave him hot chocolate packets, chocolate covered nuts, and chocolate candy canes, but the thing that dropped Toushiro's jaw was the five pound Hershey chocolate bar.

"Well I'll be damned," muttered Byakuya from the couch, "they do exist."

There were three gifts left and Toushiro decided to open the smallest one first. It was a brand new book bag from Hinamori and Kira. She had always been in sync with his needs, Toushiro thought.

He chose the smaller of the last two boxes and found that it was from Zaraki and Yachiru. When he opened it, he was met with the sight of girly hairclips, brushes, lotions and perfumes. Ah, Yachiru, he thought. What are we going to do with you?

She yelled at him to put on a clip and he chose a green flower from the box and pinned it to his bang.

"Happy?" he asked her.

"Yup!"

He rolled his eyes (he was doing that way to much these days) and pulled the biggest box up to him. It was really large when you looked at it closely, about the size of a small animal. And colorful. You couldn't forget how colorful the rainbows on the box were. You just couldn't.

As he was reading out the names of Renji and Byakuya, the box _moved. _It_ moved _and Toushiro paused. Then he yanked the bow off the top and pulled it open.

Those bastards got him a puppy. A puppy. A _puppy._

From the bottom of the box stared a German sheppard puppy nestled deep into the forest green blanket around him. His big brown eyes stared at him with cuteness that he barely resisted enough to turn around and give the grinning Renji a furious glare.

"Byakuya saw it first!" he yelled, pointing at the man.

"What is it?" Hyorinmaru asked. A yip from the box pulled Toushiro's attention towards it and he looked back at the pup that had risen to its paws and was giving him a begging face. Toushiro noticed three thin scars that passed over it right eye and the weird white mark around its neck that looked like a chain. It yipped again and he picked it up from the box before setting it in his lap.

"It's so cuuuuute!" yelled Rukia.

"_He _is so cute. It's a guy and his name is Shuuhei." Said Renji.

Shuuhei's tail wagged back and forth and he gave a high bark, before lolling out his tongue and giving Toushiro's face a long wet lick.

"Ewww," said Toushiro and he plopped the dog onto the floor.

"We'll take him back if you can't keep him," Byakuya said to them.

Hyorinmaru looked at the dog before saying, "You're lucky we have hardwood floors."

Byakuya smiled.

They got all of the trash up and had just started on the cupcakes when Old man Yama, Jyuushiro, and Shunsui knocked on the door. Hyorinmaru let them in before taking their presents over too Toushiro who says hi to them and starts to open the bags. Jyuushiro and Shunsui had gotten him a pair of sea-green converse while Yamamoto handed him a gift card for the restaurant.

Toushiro and they talked for a while before they left and everyone started to notice the time. At 8:30 most started to finish off the food they had and make their way for they door, sending good luck wishes over their shoulders. By 9:00, the only ones left were the Kurosaki's and Hyorinmaru's parents who were packing up some leftovers to take home. Soon even, they were gone and Hyorinmaru went into their room to get a blanket for Shuuhei to sleep on.

When he found one he went into the living room and spread it out. They needed to get some dog food tomorrow, he thought.

Finally he sat on the couch beside a sprawled out Toushiro, who had just finished stacking the fold out chairs in a corner. Hyorinmaru sank back into the couch and they sat in silence, enjoying the quiet after all of the talking and socializing of the day.

Then Toushiro asked, "Soooo…Do you have a present for me?"

Hyorinmaru's head jerked to look at his boyfriend. Fuuuuuuuuuuck. He had totally forgotten to add his present to the pile. He dashed to their room and grabbed the thin box before taking it to his boyfriend. He sat down on the couch facing Toushiro who had sat up to see what Hyorinmaru was doing and handed his lover the present.

"Sorry. I wrapped it up after you left and forgot to put it in the pile." He gave the other a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his head.

"No problem. Just…" he brought the package to his ear and shook it gently out of curiosity, "What is it?"

Hyorinmaru smiled at him.

"Find out."

Toushiro looked at him before his nimble fingers tore the rapping paper off. He palmed the lid before lifting it and giving a small gasp.

Inside the box was a beautiful silver chain. It was long and looped around in the box three times. Each loop had it's own glimmering charm that glowed with a soft warmth. The first loop had a simple crescent moon, the next a six pointed snowflake, and the last a gumdrop sized bell.

"Oh!" Toushiro exclaimed. "It's an anklet."

"Yeah, want me to put it on for you?" The greenette asked.

His lover nodded and Hyorinmaru lifted the chain from the box and undid the clasp that help it together. His pushed the coffee table farther away so he could kneel on the floor properly and asked Toushiro to pull the legs of his jeans up. The younger did this and his lover started to wrap the softly jingling jewelry around his ankle.

They both sat back to admire the glimmering anklet and how it hung elegantly.

"It's gorgeous." Toushiro said. "How much was it?"

"Meh, seventy-five at the most."

"Seventy fi-!" Toushiro chocked out. "I would've been fine with birthday sex or something!"

Hyorinmaru looked up at the other's now red face before a sly grin spread across his lips.

"Really now?" He said, grabbing the bejeweled ankle and, using it as a way to pull the other close, he touched their lips together. "I can get right to work on that if it's what you really wanted."

Toushiro groaned and suddenly his legs were around Hyorinmaru's waist and his arms around his neck, locking like a vice the bell jingling with every movement.

"I've been waiting for that all fucking day." He said before smashing his lips to his lovers. Toushiro was hanging half off the couch with the edge of the cushion pushing into his back and making it curve so, his chest and stomach pressed into Hyorinmaru's. The elder wrapped his arms around his waist and squeezed, making his lover gasp.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He muttered into the kiss.

"Just take me to the bedroom." Toushiro replied before pushing his tongue into the others mouth with a wanton moan.

Hyorinmaru moved his hands until they were palming the others ass and shifted his weight onto his feet and stood. He made his way unsteadily to the bedroom door and hopped Toushiro to one of his hands, feeling around for the knob. He turned it and opened the door before searching for the light switch. His palm never found it and he broke the kiss to find it. Toushiro started to fiercely suck on his neck bringing up dark bruises with his tongue while the other flipped the switch and walked to their bed before falling onto it with the younger beneath him, the anklet jingling the whole way there.

They both groaned when the position allowed for their erections to push together through the fabrics of their pants. Toushiro dug his heels into the bed and bucked his hips up into the others, starting a rough rhythm of push up, have his boyfriend push down and ride the waves of pleasure it brought them.

Then Hyorinmaru sat up between the others long legs and tugged his own shirt off. He threw it onto the ground before leaning back down and slid his tongue into the others mouth. Toushiro fiddled with his lovers belt and managed to get it and the button undone before Hyorinmaru pulled back and slipped off the bed. The fashion major quickly unbuttoned the younger's pants and tugged them off in one go, muffling the bell and pulling the other so that his legs were hanging off the bed in the process.

Toushiro sat up, now in his boxer briefs and started to unbutton his shirt. He had half of his shirt done before Hyorinmaru dropped to his knees, and gently took the others wrist in his hand, silently telling him to stop. Toushiro met his grey eyes and read the message of "Keep it on" in those eyes before blushing. God damn boyfriend and his god damn unexplainable kinks that turned him on to no end.

He let the man tug his underwear off to reveal his hardness to the cold air before it was engulfed in a warm, wet mouth. It was unexpected and drew a high moan from his kiss red lips when he was suddenly deep throated. His body locked up, his fingers clutched at blue-green hair, and his back curled around the head between his thighs.

"Fuck, where did you learn that." He gasped out. Hyorinmaru bobbed his head on the appendage a few more times before pulling back and whispering,

"It's natural." He gave a powerful suck on the head of Toushiro's cock , almost making the other cum with the forcefulness of it. Then he pulled back, gave the red crown a kiss, and reached into the drawer beside the bed and pulled out a tube of lube.

"Scoot back to the pillows." He told him. Instead Toushiro turned himself over and crawled to the headboard giving the greenette a nice long look at his plump cheeks before he flipped over and sat on them, reclining onto the pillows. The look he gave Hyorinmaru was flirtatious and the hand he rose made a come hither movement. Hyorinmaru gave a slight growl in the back of his throat before crawling up to the little tease and kissing him hard on the mouth.

"I was going to take it slow, but you seem to love making me impatient tonight." He said when he pulled away.

"Mmmm, that's O.K. Hard and fast feels good when it's your cock filling me up." Toushiro shot back. Hyorinmaru chuckled before lubing up his fingers.

"Spread you legs for me." He told him. Toushiro slid his feet over the sheets, bent his knees so that he was spread obscenely wide and leaned back on his hands. Hyorinmaru put his clean hand on one of the other's knees and touched his fingers to the twitching hole he knew would feel wonderful clutching at his cock.

"Ready?" He asked a Toushiro, slightly panting. He raised his grey eyes and met hooded icy orbs.

"Yeah." The other breathed out and Hyorinmaru sunk two fingers into the hot heat.

"Ah!" Toushiro cried out, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth as his back arched and his small chest heaved. The sting felt so _good._ He involuntarily clenched down on the long fingers inside him and Hyorinmaru moaned, no doubt imagining that his fingers were something else.

Then the fingers moved and he was a pile of moaning mush. The younger's hips jerked as a third finger was suddenly added and they reached deep enough to probe at a spot deep inside him that made him scream and his thighs clench together. His arm shot forward and wrapped around his boyfriends neck drawing all of the mans attention to his next words.

"More!"

Hyorinmaru scrambled to cater to this demand, scrambling back for the lube and tugging his pants down far enough to get his pulsing column of flesh out to the cool air. He caught his writhing lover under the knees and tugged him farther down on the bed so he could lay comfortably on his back, the motion making his shirt slip off his shoulders and leaving the Bell to hang in the air and jingle freely. He leaned down over the 19-year old and kissed his forehead.

"Ready?"

"Yes god damn it!"

And so with a desperate groan and a high whine from Toushiro, Hyorinmaru sank to the hilt inside that warm slick heat. They both sat gasping together before Hyorinmaru jerked his hips and they started a slow, hard rhythm that was punctuated by the sounds of their skin meeting, the bell jingling, and the gasps that were torn from their throats every time Hyorinmaru hit _that spot _and Toushiro clenched on his thick intrusion.

All of Hyorinmaru's senses narrowed in on this pace and the looks and sounds it brought from his lover. Toushiro's face was contorted into a delirious look of pleasure , his mouth hung open to let out a flood of musical moans while his eyes shone bright with lust. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes half lidded as he stared into Hyorinmaru's eyes.

Then the sound of the bell became more apparent to Hyorinmaru and he noticed how it rung in tune with every thrust of his hips. If he thrust fast, it rung in short bursts of sound. If he thrust slow it was a steady ring of metal behind him. Soon he found himself unconsciously changing up his thrusts just to hear how it sounded and that drew Toushiro's attention.

The pace sped up and the silver charm jingled wildly on Toushiro's ankle as the younger wrapped his arms and legs around Hyorinmaru and brought his mouth up to the others ear to whisper low, dirty into the others ear.

"Do you like how the bell rings every time you thrust inside me? Do you like the sound it makes every time I jerk in pleasure for you?" Hyorinmaru thrust a bit harder, making the other give a loud moan that drowned out the high bell. Toushiro leaned back and gave his boyfriend a filthy smirk.

"You do, don't you? Well I like it too baby. It makes me concentrate on the feel of your cock stretching me wide and how your hands feel pulling my ass open so you can get deeper." Here Toushiro lifted his calf high and rolled his ankle making the bell chime louder.

Hyorinmaru leaned farther back, making the other let go of his neck before his hands gripped his lovers slim waist and used that strong hold to hold his hips still, letting him give hard precise jabs to the others prostrate.

"If your still coherent enough to talk dirty to me, I'm not fucking you good enough now am I?" He asked. By now they were lightly sweating and they were both feeling that tell tale coil of lava in their stomachs that told them of an impending orgasm. Toushiro's hands were clutching at his pillow and his teeth were slowly splitting his lip open.

"Go faster and all you'll here is your name." Toushiro said to him.

At this Hyorinmaru groaned and stopped. He pulled from the younger's body with a loud pop and flipped him over. Toushiro gave a surprised yelp when he got a face full of pillow and reared onto his hands and knees. He looked behind him, about to complain but stopped when he felt the others thick cock plunging back into his now soft and yielding entrance to hit his prostate dead on.

His arms gave out and he fell onto his elbows while his thighs quivered violently. His mouth dropped open into a soundless scream of pleasure as he felt Hyorinmaru's strong hands resume their place on his waist and hold on before he slowly pulled his hips back and snapped them forward.

"Ah! Hyo-Hyorinmaru!" Toushiro called out.

"Aaaah, fuck! Toushiro your so tight!" Hyorinmaru answered.

These words were like a switch to Toushiro and suddenly he was rolling and gyrating his hips back into his lover's reaming thrusts with the fervor of a bitch in heat. In this position the bell was trapped between Toushiro's ankle and the bed so any sound it made was muted. Their skin slapped wetly and dual orgasms were suddenly rushing at them and carrying them over the edge. Right before they reached that peak Hyorinmaru leaned forward and sank his teeth into Toushiro's shoulder, who in turn, reached a hand behind himself and carved bloody lines into his lovers thigh with his nails.

The aftermath left them shivering and gasping for breath. Toushiro recovered first and he tilted his body so that Hyorinmaru would get the hint a roll off of him. When he did he slipped from Toushiro's used orifice with ease before rolling onto his back. He pulled Toushiro to his chest and licked at the bit mark he had made on the others shoulder, lapping at it like a dog.

"That," Toushiro said breathlessly, "was awesome."

Hyorinmaru snorted. "Mmhm." he agreed.

A pause.

"We need a shower."

"Mmhm."

Another pause.

"Are you listening?" Toushiro asked.

"Yeah."

"Then why aren't you getting up?"

"Cause a shower runs the risk of another round."

"I can handle that." And Toushiro pulled himself from Hyorinmaru's hold, making his way shakily to the bathroom.

"You coming?" He threw over his shoulder.

Hyorinmaru stared before standing up to follow his lover and sighing. He really should have just given the other birthday sex.

* * *

><p>Nuh. *dead* Now I get a nap. Review so when I wake up I can get a nice breakfast. Guh...8,696 words. *stares at in disatached wonder* That is a lot of words.<p>

Well, anyway. Happy birthday Tou-chan!


End file.
